The present exemplary embodiment relates to printers and/or scanners for direct printing and/or scanning on target objects, and an apparatus and method for aligning and indexing the tracking of the printer and/or scanner. The embodiment is particularly adapted to a printer and/or scanner having a maximum print or scan area for a predetermined position of a print body relative to a target object substantially less than the entire area of an image to be printed or scanned. It finds particular application in conjunction with a wand type printer/scanner, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other applications.